Post Match
by benova13
Summary: A young woman who has been notified of her last night on the job takes advantage of the unique situation when The Shield suffers their first loss. One-Shot.


_**Author's note: I do not own anything, and do not know anyone in this story. Just my dirty imagination, to which I'm sure to end up in hell for.**_

_**I want to let my followers/readers know that I do have another project in the works, and it's the long-awaited sequel to the Reigns/Holloway trilogy. It's called Baby Steps, and it will be up soon! My best friend is working on a "fan fic trailer" video for me, and as soon as it's done, that will be posted in the first chapter of Baby Steps. Until then, this shall tide you over Roman lovers! benova13**_

She was standing outside the locker room when he walked in from the back. She held the clipboard against her as she watched him stride towards the locker room. As the backstage manager, her job was to keep it in order, making sure that whatever party occupied this arena was satisfied and things run smooth. However before Raw started this evening, the general manager had called her into the office. He let her know she had did a great job since she was hired last year. Then he dropped the news that due to budget cuts, they had chose to lay her off. Tonight was her last night.

It had killed her mood instantly. It was like saying, '_You're doing great, and we love you. But here's your pink slip because we can't afford you_'. However, she had to brave the news and carry on as various crew and talent scrambled to meet intinerary deadline for the show. This was her first WWE event she managed backstage and now its her last one. Of course it pissed her off.

The Shield's match had just ended and she was caught up in her emotions. They had just suffered their first loss. He was very angry and in a weird sense to the situation she was pretty turned on by watching his reactions on the backstage television. She would admit that it took her mind off work woes. It worked perfectly that when he propositioned her earlier, she said she would think about it. After the events of both parties this evening, now she had her answer for Roman Reigns.

After the men congratulated one another, he walked towards the mens locker room. She made her move. With one swift motion, she grabbed his wrist and walked. She didn't know where to yet, but once she found where she wanted to go, he was hers for the taking. She had nothing to lose after tonight.

"Don't fight, walk with me..." She said sweetly, knowing he was still angry. She heard him growl under his breath, and that let her know she was making the right decision.

They went up the stairs and headed towards a hallway of empty room. Since they were alone, she made sure to switch her hips are she walked, knowing he was looking. She tried a couple doors, to which they were locked. After about the 4th door, it opened and it was a tidy storage room. This was perfect. She went in the room and dragged him in. Locking the door behind them, she looked at him in the dim light.

"You asked me earlier if I wanted to hook up with you..." She said. "You're pissed and I am too. Here is your answer."

The two of them lunged for one another and fiercely kissed one another. His grip on her arms let her know he was still full of adrenaline and she didn't want it any other way. Roman pushed her against the door and with his hands hoisted her up. With a moan, she wrapped her legs around him and arched her body up against his. Breaking the kiss, she ripped his vest off and ran her hands along the Samoan's chest. She gave his pectorals a light squeeze and placed her lips on his once more. The kiss was still intense but a little softer. Carefully she ran her tongue along his lower lip before playfully biting it.

"Girl, you don't know what you're getting into.." He breathed.

"I think I do. I'm a grown woman, and I can handle a big strong man." She smirked at him.

She wriggled herself out of his grip and pushed him towards a storage chest. Roman hopped onto it to sit down and pulled her up into his lap. She could feel him along her inner thighs and let out a slight moan. It was really happening. Her dress was pushed up to her hips now, she settled herself into his lap as she began to grind herself against him.

Roman groaned in response, gripping her hips tightly. He placed his lips along her neck, biting her flesh softly then kissing along there. She tugged his hair and wrapped it around her fists.

"Take the dress off. Now." He ordered. She removed it quickly, revealing a red bra and panty set.

"Seeing red eh?" She joked. He responded by removing the bra quickly.

"Don't play with me."

"Why not? I thought we were playing together?"

All of a sudden, she was laying against the chest with him on top of her. It was long enough to where the both could fit on there. He immediately went for her breasts, placing one hand upon one and massaged slowly while his mouth was on another, teasing her nipple. She arched her body against him and begged for more.

The two of them kissed once more before he stood up to undo the buckle on his pants. She sat up and watched intently as he undid his belt, followed with the undoing of his button and zipper. Taking the initiative, she got down and faced him. She took both articles of clothing and pushed them down his legs. Then, she pressed her body up against him as she come back up to face him, which got a groan out of him. She gripped him and began to stroke, going down once more but he stopped her.

"No..." He said. "I mean I want to, but we don't have alot of time...they'll look for us."

She whimpered but complied. Roman snatched her panties off, tossing them to the side. He kissed her as he began to stroke her, feeling how wet she was. Within seconds he was inside of her, filling every inch of her with desire. She grabbed at his shoulders as she wrapped one leg around him while keeping the other one down. Roman responded, grabbing at her thigh as he thrusted away.

She wished time was on their side, because this felt so good. She didn't want it to end anytime soon. The good part tho, was she was afforded the opportunity to let him know how good it was by being loud. She threw her head back as he continued thrusting, knowing she was going to lose it soon.

"Fuck!" She screamed out as her climax came with a brunt force. She didn't realize she could have one as strong as what she had just now. That alone made her weak in the knees. She found herself gripping onto the cart as she was trying to keep up with Roman.

He sensed this, and pulled out only to turn her around and led her back down with his strong hands. He entered her once more and continued his thrusts, only faster. His hands moved from her hips up to her breasts, where he kneaded them as he continued to please her.

"Trust me, it feels fucking good." He murmured in her ear. She rocked her hips to his rhythm and it wasn't long before he reach his climax as well. Both of them groaned as he emptied himself into her, both were covered in sweat from their spur of the moment activity. They rested for a moment before getting back dressed.

Once everything was in place, she tiptoed on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. However, he gave her another deep kiss, which if the situation was different, it would've led to another round. That let her know right then that he enjoyed it and gave her a hint he would do this again. Now, it was time to go back to work for the both of them.

The evening continued on and soon after, the talent started to leave and some employees. She never told them it was her last night. She didn't want any tears or her emotions play against her. But she found herself trying to look for Roman. When she had a quick moment a idea popped up into her head.

Doing her rounds, she made extra sure to peek in any corner in case he was still there. As far as she knew, he didn't leave yet. With her luck tho he did and she missed him. It wasn't like she would see him again. Hell she got laid off tonight. She wanted, she needed to see him before he left.

After the show ended, the backstage area was pretty thinned out from the abundance of people that filled it and had it chaotic earlier. It was quiet compared to 4 hours ago. Once she signed off for one of the employees to go home, she saw him. Smiling to herself, she walked towards him. A little extra switch in her hips gave him the sign she was still on her high from their escapade in the storage room.

He was talking to someone about a show next week. She waited patiently as she waited for her turn. While she waited, she looked to see if she had missed anything on her clipboard that she needed to do. Running through her list, her thoughts were distracted when he spoke to her.

"Yes ma'am?" His deep voice grabbed her attention instantly. That devious smile made it worse.

"Look, I know this is most likely a one time thing, but if you're ever in the area again, to which I know you will be..." She jotted down her number on a sheet of notebook paper she had on her clipboard. "I'd like to keep celebrating these post matches with you."


End file.
